total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The Geek, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Cody is a contestant on Total Drama Wild West as a member of the Lethal Lizards. He then returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Cody then returns to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a member of Team Brains, but is soon switched to Team Beauty. Personality Cody is tech savvy geek who sees himself as a lady's man. He doesn't see himself as a nerd, as he hangs with a group of dweebs and perceives himself to be the coolest one, however others don't share his view. He is shown to have a sweet tooth, as he can be easily bribed with candy. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-proclaimed "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants. Cody's usual tactic for getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a facade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested that, even though Cody has a huge crush on Gwen once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. Total Drama Returns to the Island Cody returns to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Upon his arrival to the island, he forms many bonds with others, especially with Cameron and Sky. This leads to Sky adding Cody to her major alliance on their team, the Killer Beavers Alliance. Cody states in the confessional that in his previous seasons, he always lost because of a girl, and that this time he will stop at nothing to win the season. Like everyone else on his team, he was approached by Dave to join an alliance with him, where out of pity Cody agrees. During the challenge, Cody attempts to answer a few trivia questions, but he was always beaten by the other teams members, causing his team to lose the first challenge. Dave tries to convince Cody to eliminate Cameron, however, Sky gets Cody to vote off Dave instead, ending in his elimination at the end of the episode Cody wakes up, glad that Dave isn't around to annoy him with alliance talk. Cody and Cameron soons bond a lot, making them become good friends in the beginning of Volleybrawl. During the challenge, Cody is put up against Tyler, where Cody ultimately wins the challenge for his team. After Sky approached Cody about their alliance, they both agreed that Leshawna should be the next to leave on their team, as she hasn't contributed to the team during the challenges. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Cody cheers for all his team members at the start of the challenges. He also tries to befriend Cameron by offering him his book, but fails when Cameron takes a book from Noah. Cody is once again picked for the tiebreaker and picks the number 7 but Noah tricks him by picking 6 and the number was 4 so Noah won for his team. At the elimination Cody votes for Leshawna due to her not helping out in any challenges. After Chris returned to the show in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, after being previously absent for three episodes, Cody and the rest of the cast is disappointed that he is back. During the challenge, Cody and some other contestants argue with Chris about not liking the idea of the challenge, being to "kill" other contestants. Cody was never chosen to be the killer for his team, so Cody was not much involved during the challenge. However, his team does end up winning the challenge, he is glad to be able to watch a nice movie with popcorn and candy. The movie turned out to be an elimination that Cody also enjoyed. Cody did not want to let go of his candy but was forced to by Sky and Duncan. Scott teases Cody of this addiction to candy, kicking off their minor conflict. At the elimination on the projector, he was shocked that Dawn went home and in addition to this, that she started dating Noah. t the start of Topple on the Luck Players, Cody is happy about his team winning and no one going. Cody shudders along with the rest of his team when Scott makes a pun on the "Killer" Beavers winning the "killing" challenge. Cody quickly gets upset once Chris wakes them up with a megaphone. When Chris states that he is lazy, Cody makes a confessional saying he thinks Chris is always lazy. At the start of the challenge Cody is excited for it to be a trivia challenge, but gets worried about getting put in a cage with shock collars. He states that since he saw Pahkitew Island, he knows what will happen. During the challenge, Cody gets shocked a lot due to his team getting most wrong. He is not able to get any questions answered first, but gets them right. At the elimination ceremony, he votes for Scott along with his alliance. Cody is one of a majority of teammates which Scott is mad at during the elimination, saying that him being useful resulted in him being eliminated. And since Cody is in the Bottom 2, it is implied that he was voted for by Scott. All of the Killer Beavers wake up with most feeling guilty about betraying Scott in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. The only exception to this is Cody, as he feels glad that Scott is gone. Cody starts to bond with Noah and Tyler from the other team, as they walk to the challenge area making jokes and laughing together. Cody doesn't have too much lines in the episode, as Cameron wins the challenge by a landslide. However, Cody is seen cheering for Cameron when he wins for the team. Cody and the rest of the cast finally merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, where Cody is extremely happy he made it this far again. Cody is also seen happy that Gwen also merged, hinting his attraction towards her still. During the challenge, Cody does a very bad job and did not score one point. He also teased Noah about some of the codes being about Noah. After the challenge Cody tries to talk to Gwen, but quickly gets shut down by Courtney, saying he is pathetic. In the confessional, Cody states that now that Gwen is without Duncan, he must be the next one picked. Cody is approached by Tyler, and is convinced by him that Heather is the biggest threat and must be eliminated, causing Cody to eliminate her at the elimination ceremony. In Puzzle Riot, Cody is ready for the challenge in his new merge cabin, with him, Cameron, and Duncan joining Noah and Tyler. When he sees Scuba Bear being one of the judges for the challenge he gets scared, because Scuba Bear is generally very scary. During the first few pictures, Cody does not get any points for his captions. But while doing one with Cameron's mom, he feels bad about making fun of her and apologizes to Cameron. Then Cody starts getting better at them and gets 2 points. When Chris showed the picture of Cody and Noah kissing, Cody felt embarrassed and mad at Chris. Then after that, he was glad to have a embarrassing picture of Chris dating a bag of flour, to make fun of him. Noah ends up winning the challenge but picks Cody to also have immunity for both being embarrassed. When Tyler is shocked that Noah chose Cody, Noah informs him that he is getting Cody into an alliance with them, which Cody soon agrees to, where they all agree on eliminating Lindsay. Cody and the rest of cast feel bad for Tyler, as he is emotional because his girlfriend Lindsay was eliminated. At the start of the challenge, Cody thanks Noah for giving him immunity. When everyone gets called to the challenge and sees Chris in a dress, They all laugh at him. During the challenge Cody scores the first point, and starts a rivalry with Noah. But that does not turn out very well, since Cody falls asleep in the middle of the challenge. Upon hearing Noah won again, Cody congratulated him, Tyler and Cameron for being safe. Cameron, Noah and Tyler all discuss who should be eliminated, and soon informs Cody that Courtney and Gwen need go. Cody was seen extremely happy about elimination Courtney, however he was sad that Gwen had to go as well. When Gwen get eliminated, Cody asks if she loves him, to which he gets no reply. In Supreme Chef Auto, Cody realizes that if Tyler makes the finale, he is going to win no matter what, because of his relationships with everyone. Cody tries to gain Duncan into voting off Tyler, but Duncan soon tells everyone else about his plan, where Tyler turns everyone against Cody instead. Cody knowing that he's on the chopping block, tries his best in the challenge, where he ultimately won the challenge. However, he had to give up his immunity due to a twist, where he gives immunity to Sky. Cody was seen confident that Tyler would be eliminated, but he was blindsided at the elimination ceremony when he was deemed eliminated from the game. Cody cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage in Final Four Face Off! Gwen is seen rooting for Sky and Tyler over any of the other contestants, calling the rest all backstabbers and liars. He is seen disappointed when he discovers that Tyler is eliminated, but does now wants Sky to win. Despite being mad at Sky for betraying him, Cody sided with her to win in the finale. He is seen cheering when Sky wins, and throws her up in the air along with most contestants. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Cody arrives to the season, excited to compete once again. He is picked by Sky to be on the Lethal Lizards. Cody is seen joining the rest of his team when they drive their carriage with supplies to bring for camping. Dancing With Cowboys Cody doesn't have too much lines in the episode, as it is a singing one which Cody never has a chance to perform in, although he is seen shocked when he discovers that Courtney was voted off so early. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Western Tough for the Polocrossie Total Drama Around the World The Big Apple Cody is first introduced by Chris, but he quickly calls the baby stroller small. Scott farts in his baby stroller, and Cody tells him he can smell it. Brick and Amy decide on pushing Cody for the challenge since he is smaller and weaker than everyone else. Cody then says back to them that he does have muscles. However, Cody ends up getting with Anne Maria and Zoey. After, Scott tells Cody that he has more muscles in his nose. As Anne Maria is pushing Cody, she tells him it's a good thing he is scrawny. Cody just says "I guess...". Cody tries to stop Anne Maria and Zoey from fighting, but it doesn't help. Cody is then happy when Anne Maria and Zoey make it across the finish line with him. At the guessing part, Scott says he is definitely smarter than Cody, but Cody tells him that just because he was wrong doesn't mean he is smarter. Total Drama Toxic Brawl During Total Drama Toxic Brawl, although he is silent throughout the first episode, Cody is placed on the Mutant Laser Squirrels. When the Squirrels lose the first challenge, he votes with the majority against Beardo. In the second episode, Cody does the worst in the challenge resulting in his team losing. Throughout the rest of the episode, he is criticized for his challenge performance which could possible get him eliminated. At the elimination ceremony, Cody ended up getting voting out unanimously, placing 23rd. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Cody is first introduced, shouting that he does not want to die as he falls from the plane. In his first confessional of the season, he states he is in it to win it and that he has been working out. As Tyler is introduced, he accidentally falls on top of Cody, and apologizes to him, and asks him if he is okay. In one of Heather's confessionals, she says how Cody is the only sane person in the season with her. Chris puts Cody on Team Brains, but everyone is confused as to why Cody is a "Brain", including Duncan and Tyler. When Duncan is later placed on Team Brawns, Sky asks why he is a Brawn, and reminds him of the time that Cody knocked him out. Cody then confesses that Duncan is a lot stronger than him, despite the time he knocked him out. Heather then tells Cody to not feel so down, as Duncan's torso is the size of a miniature table. Cody thanks Heather after and they both high-five. As the team decides for Noah to push the carriage, Cody yells at him to push the cart faster, but Heather tells him that Noah is too weak. When Heather looks down the cliff, shaking, Cody tells her he believes she can jump off. Cody is later seen cheering for Cameron to grab a ball. After Heather gets to the Mess Hall with her ball, Cody jumps off the cliff to get one. When he gets out of the water, he realizes what his number is and he can't believe what it is, but runs to Chris anyway. Cody then reaches Chris and tells him he has number 23, which was his rank last season. Cody then cheers for Beth to jump off the cliff as she is the last one for their team. In his confessional, he says that Beth seems to be a little shy, but he also says that once she gets to know him, she won't be shy anymore. Once Chris announces that Team Brains lose, Cody sighs. Cody then glares at Scarlett and Noah, telling them they are the blame for the loss. Scarlett calls Cody a "weasel" saying that Noah volunteered along with being forced. In Cody's confessional before the elimination ceremony, he states the reason he is voting for Noah, and says that Cameron and Heather seem to be his only friends on his team. At the elimination ceremony, Cody asks Cameron if he can ask him a question in private, and Cameron tells him that he can when the elimination ceremony is over. When Chris announces the Flush of Shame, Cody asks Chris why a toilet, since they have already suffered enough of toilets in the confessionals. Chris calls Cody safe and he high-fives both Cameron and Heather. At the end of the day, Cody fare-wells to Noah when he is is flushed. In Cody's last confessional of the episode, he says that Noah should've never pushed the carriages in the first place. Appearances Statistics Trivia Comparisons Competition *Cody is the second contestant in Total Roleplay Drama history to be voted out by someone playing an idol. **He is also the first male to be idoled out. Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Cody.png|Cody's Usual Outfit. 230px-Codyruntdwt.20.png BWD_Cody_(1).png Codemister.png Cody_Happy.png Cody3924870934.png Codycold.png CodyFallOuch.png CodyFrozenYukon.png CodyScared.png Codyswim.png Codythumb.png ONUDCody1.png ONUDCody2.png CodySitting_TDI_Ep06.png Cody-Sitting.PNG CodyScaredSitting.png CodyIsScared.png Checkit_cody.jpg CodyProfile.jpg Codyrotation.jpg |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= KillerBeaversElimination.png|Cody, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. |-| Total Drama All Stars Take 2= See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:6th place Category:4th place Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:Cameo Characters Category:Non Merged Category:Merged Category:23rd place Category:Team Brains Category:15th place